User talk:Marc404/Epsilon Company
'NCF' Hey, here, I'm a Halo Fanon Site Patroller and I was looking over your article, sadly, I have to inform you that it stands in great contrast to Halo's lore set out by 343i and Bungie Studios. I'm going to have to mark it as Non-Canon Friendly and I will go ahead and list any and all problems I find in the article below. In accordance with the Canon Policy of Halo Fanon, if there is no action on part of the writer to fix the errors within two weeks, the article will be namespaced. Honestly, it's not too big a deal since all we do is rename the page, however, it would be bad if this were allowed to go unfixed. So, again, I'll list the issues below. And...Sev40 got to it before him, he knows what he's talking about. I concur with his points. - Since Tide hasn't mentioned what exactly is wrong with this article, I'm going to pick up the slack: #If SPI Mark III was in service, why wasn't it given to the mainline SPARTAN-III Companies - in this case, Gamma Company. Ackerson historically saw no issue with equipping his Spartans with better suits, as Beta Company was granted the use of the superior SPI Mark II and Gamma Company was permitted to be fitted with experimental ballistic gel and a fully-sealed adaptation for space. You could say that it was over-budget, but these upgrades seem like they could justify a new generation of SPI, and budgetary restrictions weren't mentioned since prior to Alpha's untested deployment. ##Remove it. #No other SPARTAN-IIIs save for Lucy, Tom, and the three leading teams of Gamma Company were present on Onyx at the time it was attacked, so I can safely say that Epsilon Company cannot be present during the fighting - as guards, trainers, or anything else. ##Remove their presence during the Onyx Conflict. If you had any plans of them being trained on Onyx, scrap them as well. #Alpha Company already created some teams which were used to test the effectiveness of fielding MJOLNIR-clad S-IIIs with SPARTAN-IIs, as was the case with Noble Team (and perhaps Red, Gauntlet, and Echo Teams). So Epsilon Company's design brief is not so untested as to be considered experimental. In addition, if Kurt knew that this unit was being trained to act as a better-equipped supplement to SPARTAN-IIs, then why was he so desperate to rotate as many trainees out of the then-concurrently-trained Beta Company in order to save them from TORPEDO? There's no point besides genuine compassion. Kurt's efforts were also opposed by Ackerson himself, who would have specifically knew about anything regarding his SPARTAN-IIIs; if he knew that Epsilon was currently being trained for this exact purpose, then B312, Kat, Tom, and Lucy would all never be allowed to leave the unit. There's also the fact that this runs against the entire concept about why the SPARTAN-IIIs were created; simply put, they were trading lives for time. They are meant to be expendable, to complete as many missions as possible before they themselves are all killed. Even now, after we consider all this... There are enough units that take on this exact premise in canon. The Headhunters are given superior modifications of SPI to allow them to survive more missions behind enemy lines and are given the training to be vastly more effective, and the Cat-2s you mentioned are basically fulfilling this role for conventional theatres. ##Give this entire concept a total rethink. At the moment Epsilon's mere existence is NCF, as it raises too many questions that challenge the motivations of canonical figures. #As stated before, Headhunters are not expendable - their limited numbers, improved equipment, and the highly-selective nature of their recruitment restricts how many can be created at once. All these issues must be resolved, but as I stated with the point about its very concept, it may be impossible to make a SPARTAN-III Epsilon Company work. This concept has been tried numerous times, and almost-always it had to be namespaced due to a lack of planning and explanation on how it can exist.